1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the joining of structural members and, more particularly, relates to the sealing of joints between structural members, for example, to increase the strength and corrosion-resistance of the members.
2) Description of Related Art
The joining of structural members often results in an interface that is susceptible to intrusion by chemicals, moisture, or other fluids and particulates. For example, in the aircraft industry, joints between structural members are often formed by overlapping two or more structural members, forming holes through the members, and disposing rivets or other fasteners through the holes. Although the overlapping members may correspond closely to one another at their interface, each interface nevertheless typically defines a narrow space or crevice-like gap through which moisture, chemicals, debris, and other foreign materials can be received, possibly resulting in increased corrosion of the structural members and the fasteners. Therefore, a sealant such as a caulk-like organic material can be disposed in each interface to seal the interface and prevent the entry of foreign materials therein. The sealant can be disposed before or after the joint is formed, though in some cases the sealant is preferably disposed before joining because the geometrical configuration of the structural members may prevent access to one or both sides of the interface after joining. In some cases, the sealant may be squeezed from the interface during joining, leaving unfilled voids in the interface, which can be difficult to identify and fill, especially if one or both sides of the joint cannot be accessed after joining. Further, even if the sealant does fill the interface, the sealant can dry out and deteriorate or otherwise work free from the joint over time.
Joints can alternatively be formed by welding the structural members. For example, a friction stir weld joint can be formed by overlapping the structural members, rotating a friction stir welding pin extending in a direction generally perpendicular to the interface of the members, and urging the pin through the members along the interface. The pin generates sufficient friction with the structural members to plasticize a portion of the members, and the plasticized material is mixed by the pin. As the plasticized material cools, a friction stir weld joint is formed, characterized by a mixed portion having a refined grain structure, referred to as a nugget. The nugget is typically not as wide as the interface of the overlapping members, and the members therefore define spaces in the interface in which corrosion can occur, similar to the space proximate to the rivet joints described above. A sealant can be disposed in the spaces; however, if the sealant is disposed before welding, care should be taken to avoid introducing the sealant into the nugget of the joint as conventional sealants can negatively impact the strength and/or corrosion resistance of the joint. For example, masking tape can be placed on the area of the structural members where the nugget will be formed, the sealant can be disposed on the structural members, and the masking tape can then be removed to generally leave a clean area for forming the nugget. This process is time consuming. Further, even if such precautions are taken, as the members are placed and urged together to form the joint, some of the sealant can be squeezed into the interface and mixed with the plasticized material of the joint, thereby reducing the quality of the weld joint. In addition, as described above, voids can result in the interface during joining or the sealant can be loosened from the interface subsequently.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method for forming a corrosion resistant joint in a structural member. The method should be compatible with welded methods, such as friction welding, and should not be overly time consuming. Further, the method should result in a strong bond between the structural members without excessively reducing the quality of the joint.